Faulty Fiancées
by Admiral T. DeVanto
Summary: "Regis is engaged!" At this point, everyone should learn to get the facts straight, or an innocent soul just might get fed to Dark Spear in all of the confusion.


"What's all the fuss?"

M21 looked up at Takeo's comment with a frown. He followed Takeo's gaze to the loud crowd at the front gate of the school. With narrowed eyes, he noticed that many of those in the crowd were not Ye Ran students. The majority of the group was strangely male, and all had their phones out.

M21 shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe they're here to protest."

Takeo's brow furrowed. "Protest against what?"

"I heard Tao mention that there were a lot of angry boys lately because their girlfriends left them when they came to this school." M21 shrugged again. "Don't ask me why they would come here to voice their complaint."

"I'm more curious about why their girlfriends are leaving them," Takeo commented. "Have you noticed that there's been a lot of single girls here at the school?"

M21 shot him a look. "No. Not really. But what's that got to do with us?"

Takeo shook his head. "No idea." He then frowned, his blue eyed gaze narrowed. "Hey, isn't that Suyi in the middle of the crowd?"

M21 glanced over once more, his eyes widening. "You're right." Concern worked its way into his heart. "She doesn't look too well. In fact, she looks distressed." With one more side glance to Takeo, both guards ran forward. Indeed, Suyi looked a bit haggard as she tried to work her way through the crowd. She grimaced as more than one person jumped in front of her, pushing flashing phones and cameras into her face. M21 couldn't help but grimace as he realized what was going on. Of course Suyi's fans and lovestruck boys would have staked it out at the school just to get a glimpse of the celebrity.

Both M21 and Takeo came to a stop right at the edge of the crowd. They traded glances, unsure what to do. Should they offer their assistance? After that, then what? Should they escort her home or bring her back to the school? Just as these thoughts were going through M21's head, a flash of movement caught his attention. He glanced over just in time to see a Ye Ran student rush through the crowd. The white school uniform was hard to miss, but what was even more shocking was the white hair with streaks of black that adorned the young lad's head.

M21 watched at Regis rushed forward. Regis's red eyes were narrowed as he swiftly shoved through the rowdy boys. Both Takeo and M21 watched with wide eyes and slacked jaws as Regis picked up a startled Suyi, cradling her in his arms. With a determined frown, Regis looked up and leaped over the crowd. So impressed with the actual idea that Regis had stolen a celebrity, the human fans did not even question how he had leaped over their heads while carrying another human being. Suyi, for her part, was red faced. But whether that was from embarrassment or shock, M21 could not tell. Her eyes were wide as she wrapped her arms around Regis's neck for support. Regis looked indifferent as he glared at the crowd of humans before him.

With a dignified sniff, Regis scoffed. "I do not appreciate you filthy creatures touching my fiancée." With that, Regis leaped into the air once more before landing and running off with Suyi still in his arms.

Like a crushing wave, silence descended on the crowd for a split second. Then, M21 and Takeo were sent reeling back at the mixed response coming from the crowd. Some boys were collapsing to the ground, falling to their knees while wailing at the injustice of losing Suyi to such an arrogant pipsqueak. Others were crushing their phones, red faced as they vowed to win Suyi back from the little twerp. But most were just snapping pictures and talking animatedly about the recent announcement.

Takeo blinked, confusion filling his eyes. "Uh, what?"

M21 nodded mutley. "You and me both."

"Hey guys!" a sudden voice exclaimed, drawing both M21 and Takeo's attention. Tao sauntered over to them with a cheerful smile on his face. "So what's with all the commotion? I was sent over here to check things out, then the screaming started." He nodded towards the sobbing boys sprawled on the pavement. "So what's their deal? Was M21 too mean to them?"

M21 bristled at the comment while Takeo shook his head. "Nah. Not really." The sniper scratched the back of his head, looking lost for a moment. "You see...how do I put this? Um, so Regis is-"

Tao held up his hand as he pulled out his phone. "Hold up, I have a notification about Suyi." With that, he scrolled through his phone with a gleeful look, causing M21 and Takeo to mirror similar expressions of confusion.

"A notification about Suyi?" M21 asked.

Tao nodded as he scrolled through his phone. "Yeah, you can stay up to date about the latest news involving Suyi by connecting to her fan base." He looked up with a grin. "Isn't that great? Don't tell me you guys haven't done that!"

Takeo averted his gaze while M21 shifted from foot to foot. "Well," the werewolf started awkwardly. "We didn't actually know about that, so-"

"WHAT?"

"I know! I know!" M21 said hurriedly, holding his hands up to placate Tao. "But we didn't know about Suyi's fanbase-"

"Not that!" Tao all but shrieked. His face was now red, his eyes wide as he practically danced around and waved his phone in the air. "The latest new updated about Suyi! She's engaged!"

"Tao, wait," Takeo started. But it was no use. The hacker was really excited and skipping around while proclaiming his joy/shock to the world.

"And she's engaged to Regis!" Tao shouted. "How did that happen? _When_ did that happen? I didn't know that she had a thing for prickly short guys!"

"..."

"We've gotta tell Boss this amazing news! On the double, both of you!" Then, to their shock, Tao took off running, mowing over the bemoaning fanboys and leaving Takeo and M21 to wonder at Frankenstein's reaction to such ambiguous news.

* * *

"Gejutel," Frankenstein started, folding his hands and fixing the Noble with a bored stare. "I know I am repeating myself, but until this matter is changed, I will continue to relay this request to you. While the Master and I do find your visits…" here, the blonde human forced the words out with obvious distaste, "enjoyable, would it be too much of a problem to give us a heads up when you do decide to visit?"

Gejutel cocked his head, considering Frankenstein's words as he drank his tea. "I did inform you that I was dropping by."

"Yes," Frankenstein agreed. "Two hours ago. Two hours is not enough time for me to prepare myself mentally for a guest."

"You mean, having _me_ as your guest," Gejutel commented with a smirk.

Frankenstein smiled. "Is that because you see yourself as an intrusive guest? Whatever gave you that idea?"

"I never said I was intrusive," Gejutel retorted.

"I was only putting your feelings to words," Frankenstein said simply.

Raizel sighed, raising his teacups to his lips. He anticipated another hour or so of the usual banter between his bonded and the Family Leader of the Landegre family. He glanced at the clock, realizing that Tao, Takeo and M21 should be arriving back from work soon with Seira and Regis.

His assumptions was confirmed when the front door slammed open. Raizel frowned in confusion as he felt Tao's inner feelings that were threatening to burst. Shock and exhilaration flooded into the room as Tao displayed his emotions. Heavy gasps could be heard as Tao prepared himself to unleash whatever he wanted to share just as he rounded the corner.

"Regis is engaged!"

Frankenstein looked up with a sharp gaze while Gejutel paused, his red eyes wide. Raizel did not even glance at the Noble, but he could feel Gejutel's shock muddled with delight. Nevertheless, Gejutel placed his cup down with a classy manner, maintaining his calm poise. "Is he now?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "I was unaware that he was seeing anyone."

"Don't you Nobles take hundreds of years to start holding hands?" Frankenstein asked. "Or do you just do what Rael does and straight up ask the woman to marry you without proper courtship?"

Gejutel leveled a glare at Frankenstein. "And who are you to question our courtship rituals?"

Frankenstein smiled, receiving his answer. He leaned back with a smirk. "No wonder there aren't that many Noble children running around."

Tao's face went slack as he just noticed Gejutel's presence. Fear and concern washed over the hacker as he slowly backed up, only for his back to bump into the wall. Raizel noticed this, and was instantly confused. The Noblesse reached for his phone with the intent on texting Regis his congratulations on his engagement. In Raizel's opinion, Regis was too young to even consider marriage, but he assumed that whatever Noble woman he had settled on that they would be very happy. However, Raizel frowned when he realized that he had received a notification from Suyi's fanbase. Well, he would check on Suyi first, and then deal with Regis.

"Human," Gejutel commented, eyeing Tao who had unsuccessfully tried to escape from the prying eyes of the Noble. "Since you are aware of the news, do you know what lucky Noble woman has stolen my grandson's heart?"

Tao gulped. There was no way out of this. He couldn't straight up lie for Regis's defense, but he also didn't want to get the young Noble in trouble. He didn't know how Gejutel would react upon finding out that Regis was engaged to a human. Scratch that, how would _Frankenstein_ react to finding out that his human student was now engaged to a Noble?

But before Tao could come up with a distraction, or before Gejutel grew suspicious with Tao's prolonged silence, Raizel's shocked gasp drew everyone's attention.

"Suyi?" He looked up with an unreadable expression. "She is marrying Regis?"

Silence reigned, only to be broken by the shattering of a teacup. Who's teacup remained to be seen. Tao grew pale as Frankenstein leaped from his chair, horrified, while Gejutel's roar of outrage drowned out everything.

"What?!" he demanded. "How could this happen?" He glared at Frankenstein. "How could you let this happen? This is unacceptable!"

"I agree," Frankenstein affirmed. "She is much too young!"

"Forget the age!" Gejutel retorted. "There is no way that my grandson is marrying a human!"

Frankenstein frowned. "And what's wrong with humans? What, you think Suyi is not worthy to marry into your _classy_ bloodline?"

"Precisely," Gejutel started with a firm nod. "Your human student probably seduced my grandson!"

Frankenstein scoffed. "I wouldn't put it past you overbearing Landegres to place the blame on someone else. Your grandson probably took advantage of a teenage girl!"

"My grandson would never do that!"

"Oh please. Your mating rituals is to demand a woman marry you before you drag her off to some lonesome tower!"

"We do not drag them to towers! Humans have nothing classy to offer the dignity of a Noble."

"That's a racist comment!"

Meanwhile, Tao was curled up into a corner, shivering with fear just as Takeo and M21 barged into the scene. Raizel was watching everything with disinterest. He had to admit that he did not see such a pairing between Suyi and Regis happening. But, if they had been unable to deny the inadequate and unexpected love that suddenly bloomed between them, then who was he to stop them?

"I hope they are very happy together," he murmured.

* * *

Suyi giggled as she walked down the streets. She couldn't help but glance over her shoulder, half expecting her fanbase to come tearing after her. She had to admit that she was a bit apprehensive about what the media would say, and how she would address the issue about her 'engagement.' But it had been amusing to see the fanboys fall over themselves when Regis had played the hero and saved her from an uncomfortable situation. She hadn't know that Regis was so limber! Or so strong! Not only had he picked her up with ease, but he had also run all the way to her neighborhood while carrying her in his arms. He had even managed to outrun her determined fanboys! On top of that, he had insisted on walking her home to see to her safety.

She glanced once more at Regis with a smile. "Thank you," she said. "That was very helpful."

Regis scoffed. "Those humans, always so rude and unclassy when it comes to treating a lady. They should know better." He eyed Suyi with a critical eye. "It was my honor and duty to defend you."

Suyi smiled once more. Regis was so noble and caring, despite his oblivious nature to some things, and his odd tendencies to refer to everyone as 'human.' But didn't Rael do that as well? And Regis's grandfather? She shrugged the thought off, attesting to the fact that they were foreigners, and that some foreigners could be strange.

"But why did you refer to me as your fiancée?" she asked, confused.

"Because those human males wouldn't have backed down unless they saw that you were claimed by another male." Regis glanced at her. "I would be more than willing to act as your decoy male until you find a suitable mate."

Suitable mate. Wow. Strange choice of words once again, but she could see where Regis was coming from. If she had a pretend boyfriend, it might just drive off the crazy fans, and take the pressure off of her to even find a boyfriend for the press. So instead, Suyi smiled. "Thank you Regis. And I will take you up on that."

Regis gave her a slight bow as they stopped at her house. "Anytime, Suyi." With that, he gave her a small smile, so small that she wondered if it was even there, and he was gone.

* * *

Regis could hear the commotion before he entered the house. He frowned in confusion, his hand resting on the doorknob. The children weren't around, so that wouldn't explain the noise. Did he really want to enter and be assaulted with a headache? But, with a resigned sigh, he mustered up all the dignity of a Noble and stepped into the house.

He was instantly bombarded with Tao's frantic shouting. He could feel Frankenstein's dark aura, which alarmed him greatly. Why was he so tense? Had there been an attack? His confusion only grew when he detected Seira's pride, and he glanced over to see her giving him a small nod of approval. Shooting M21 and Takeo a helpless look was of no use either, as both humans were avoiding his stare.

Raizel was just sipping his tea.

"Enough! I shall speak to my grandson."

Regis's eyes widened as he realized that his Family Leader was standing before him. Dropping to his knees, he bowed. "Family Leader," he greeted, his head lowered. "I was not aware of your visit, or I would have come sooner."

Nothing was said, and Regis risked peeking at the others out of the corner of his eye. Frankenstein was still leaking that dark aura, the menacing power aimed and poised at Regis. Regis gulped and quickly looked away. Had he done something to offend Frankenstein? If so, what? And how did he make amends before he was possibly fed to Dark Spear?

Gejutel cleared his throat, making Regis twitch. "So," his Family Leader started. "When were you going to tell me that you were engaged?"


End file.
